


Lindlwurm’s War Cry of Secrets and Contrariness

by Megan_is_MIA



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: A version of episode nine with monster angels, burning old men to a crisp, disfigurement of cute teen boys, and carrying Azuna to heavenENJOY





	Lindlwurm’s War Cry of Secrets and Contrariness

“Master please let me come along!” Anna begged Lindo running after the red-haired male. Lindo looked back at the angel and then down at Ritsuka who was passed out in his arms.

“No it’s to dangerous for you and that’s final. Go back and make sure Azuna’s body is properly taken care of” he ordered curtly before resuming his trek towards the Exorcist Association’s Headquarters. 

“Yessir” Anna said meekly turning on her heel and going back the way she came. When she arrived back in the alley where Azuna’s body was she noticed she wasn’t the only there. Azure in his Lindlwurm form was carefully cleaning Azuna’s body so she would have dignity in death. Foxy and Razzy were also patrolling around as if to ward off intruders. 

“Things have gotten much more complicated” Foxy said with a sigh as he leaned against a wall. Razzy let out a grunt of agreement and Azure growled softly as he finished cleansing Azuna.

“ll’I deviler reh ot hevaen mlesyf. Dno’t od anihtyng rselkces wlihe m’I gnoe” Azure said before picking Azuna up, unfurling his wings, and shooting up into the sky towards the heavens.

“What are we going to do?” Anna said stepping into the moonlight and giving Foxy and Razzy a fright. 

“We need to regroup that’s what” Razzy said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “It seems our priorities must focus more on keeping the grimoire out of the vampires than anything else” he said with a sigh. 

“So we’re siding with the devils?” Foxy said with a half-snarky half-dejected tone.

“Yes Forfax we’re siding with the fucking devils. At least until this is all over and our rivalry can go back to being cut-throat” Razzy snapped at Foxy.

“I have a bad feeling” Anna said quietly. “I can’t stay here, I need to go... I can sense my master is in danger” she went on and looked desperately at the other two angels. Razzy and Foxy both nodded giving Anna the go-ahead she needed so she could track down Lindo.

Anna had no trouble walking into the Exorcist Association’s Headquarters. All the traps and safeguards in place around the build were intended to keep demons and vampires. 

“Guess they didn’t count on intruder angels heh heh” Anna said quietly to herself as she walked down a hallway. Her ears pricked up at the sound of voices and she listened in.

“We must kill Ritsuka Tachibana so that the grimoire will be destroyed and this world kept intact. Have the novices retrieved her from the sleeping quarters?” An elderly looking fellow in robes said to a slightly younger man also in robes.

“Yes Father Simon, the girl should be here momentarily” the younger man said with a bow. Quick as a flash Anna shifted from her humanoid shield to her true beastly form.

With all eight legs on the floor she raced down the hallway. Her claws made a clatter as they hit the floor and her tail thumped the walls as it swung from side to side. Her nose quickly picked up Lindo’s scent and she soon found him outside an empty room that smelled faintly like Ritsuka. Before the male could ask questions Anna spoke out.

“Hurry Master we need to find Ritsuka fast follow me!” Anna said whirling around and now tracking Ritsuka’s aroma with Lindo running to keep up with her. Anna could faintly hear Ritsuka’s cries up ahead as well as the sound of chanting and chains clanking.

With a sudden burst of speed Anna pressed forward and headbutt open a large imposing set of doors. In the room beyond the doors was Ritsuka surrounded by droves of exorcists. Without another thought Anna lunged at the exorcists restraining Ritsuka and sent them flying with her tail. Ritsuka stood frozen in place as Lindo yelled out “Ritsuka!” as he ran into the room.

“Lindo!” Ritsuka yelled back regaining control of her limbs and running to embrace her brother. Anna prowled in front of the siblings growling at the exorcists. 

“What the hell do you think your doing?” Lindo said glaring up at Father Simon. 

“Lindo, we have to protect this world. If we’re to complete that mission then we must eliminate the grimoire at its source of power” one of the exorcists said solemnly.

“You must be joking!” Anna said with a snarly snort. “Do you idiots really think the solution is murder?!” she went on rearing up onto her hind-legs and momentary towering over the assembled exorcists. “Cause its not! You mortals are all just a bunch of hypocrites!” Anna finished lowering down to all eights once more. 

“Silence your unholy familiar Lindo or else! If we are to protect this realm then we must take our vows seriously! Sometimes that means getting our hands dirty!” Father Simon exclaimed with arms spread wide.

“You’ve never had much difficulty getting your hands dirty before Simon” Foxy said seemingly coming from nowhere. He and Razzy emerged from the shadows both in their beastly forms. Aside from being significantly bigger, horned, and there being respectively six wings on Foxy’s back and eight on Razzy they looked much like Anna did at the moment.

“We believe in her sacrifice, we are all guided by the sacred light and will all bow down to its divine will to save this world!” Father Simon said starting to sound nervous and staring at Foxy with an expression of terrified recognization.

“And did the divine light guide you into disfiguring an angel? Hm?” Foxy said standing on his hind-legs to display the scars on his stomach and sides.

“You’ve gone to far” Lindo said quietly and pushed Ritsuka behind him to keep her safe.

“Don’t be so quick to judge” an exorcist said snarky. “After all why should we care what a dhampir thinks? It’s not as if someone like you could possibly understand our noble ideas” the exorcist added sharply. 

“Yes noble ideas that included ripping an innocent angel’s wing off and then sacrificing her to a devil so you could research the effect. Quite noble indeed” Razzy said with a tut and a tilt of his head at Anna with all four eyes closed. Ritsuka made a small sound of disbelief that the exorcists grabbed onto instead of acknowledging Razzy’s accusation.

“Uh-oh he must of forgotten to mention that little fact. Feeling confused? Let me clear it up” Another exorcist interjected. Ritsuka looked up at Lindo with confused eyes. “Your brother is a dhampir, someone who is born from a human and a vampire” the exorcist went on.

“Lindo? Is that true?” Ritsuka said with wide eyes. Lindo did not answer her question instead growling at the assembled exorcists before him. Anna twisted around and pressed her snout against Ritsuka’s arm.

“Why should it matter if he’s a dhampir? He’s still your brother isn’t he?” She inquired softly and Ritsuka nodded reassured.

“Try to be rational about this! Give us the grimoire and we’ll do what’s needed. There’s no room for doubt! Saving this world must be our first priority!” Father Simon said sharply.

“It’s a sacred duty to offer oneself to save humanity. A death such as that would be truly honorable” an exorcist proclaimed. 

“If it’s so great than why don’t you die?!” Foxy snarled swinging his tail and knocking a tall candle holder over igniting the carpet of the room. Razzy let out a jet of flame at the exorcist further increasing the blaze. Anna prodded Lindo and Ritsuka imploring then to flee the place which they did. She followed after them leaving Razzy and Foxy to deal with the exorcists. 

“Lindo!” Ritsuka started speaking once they were outside the building.

“Don’t talk! Run!” Lindo replied cutting her off. Anna was close behind them and glanced back over her shoulder at pack of exorcists who made it out of the building and were pursuing them.

“Hurry! If they escape humanity will be doomed! Reduce the tome of darkness to ashes! We must kill the girl!” The exorcist leading the pack yelled out. 

“You wanna kill Ritsuka? That doesn’t seem very saintly of you” Mage said from above the exorcists’ heads. The exorcists looked up with a collective gasp at the demon and his two cohorts: Urie and Shiki. 

“I would never let you scumbags touch her! Wouldn’t want your filth rubbing off on my girl!” Mage declared with folded arms.

“Are you delusional? Well I hate to burst your bubble but she’s mine” Urie said with a scoff and his hand on his hip. 

“Stop arguing, honestly your acting like a couple of sore losers- oh wait that’s because you are” Shiki interrupted snidely sliding between the devils.

“NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!” Urie and Mage said at the same time glaring at Shiki.


End file.
